pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Norman (Adventures)
Norman is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Gym Leader of Petalburg City in the Hoenn region. Appearance Norman is a tall, lean, middle-aged man with short black hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges and dark eyes. Ruby & Sapphire arc Norman wears a dark red, long jacket with a black collar, blue-grey trousers and black boots. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Norman wears a white t-shirt that is covered by a grey and maroon jacket, with the sleeves rolled up. He also wears charcoal trousers with elasticated ankles and pair of geta - dark brown flip-flops with black straps. Personality Norman has a very dominant, strict and headstrong personality. Though disliking his son's desire to pursue Pokémon Contests than Gym Battles, Norman cares deeply for his only son, due to the fact that he left Johto on the day of Ruby's birthday, in order to meet him in person. Norman is also a very selfless person, as shown when he sacrifices his life to prevent Groudon and Kyogre from clashing. He has a deep hatred for the Pokémon Association, refusing to affiliate himself with their organisation, due to an incident in the past. Biography Norman, his wife, Professor Birch and their children, Ruby and Sapphire, came to Johto, anticipating when Norman would pass the Gym Leader test.RS072: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV Before taking the test, Norman heard a loud noise. He came with Professor Birch and found Rayquaza had escaped, since a Salamence came to the lab and attacked the researchers. Norman sent his Slakoth to battle, but was blown away by Rayquaza itself, who fled. Despite Ruby being the responsible of this mistake, Norman took blame and his punishment was to abstain from taking the Gym Leader test for five years and was sent to find Rayquaza. Norman tried to ask why was Rayquaza needed, but the director gave no answer, causing Norman to hate the Pokémon Association. Before he departed, Norman told Ruby he was strong and needed to train on his own, which saddened Ruby to see his father had to leave. Ruby tried to go after Norman, but was held by Norman's Slaking, as Norman flew off on Flygon.RS084: It All Ends Now V Somewhat after Norman went to search for Rayquaza, Norman went to the Draconid Village at Meteor Falls. There, he gained some clues about where Rayquaza was located.ORAS015: Omega Alpha Adventure 14 For Ruby's birthday, Norman bought him some very exclusive Running Shoes that almost run for you. He had to specially ask his friend, Professor Birch, to get them from the Devon Corporation, and they are rare enough that Birch was able to identify Ruby just by the shoes.RS002: Making Mirth with Mightyena Norman and his mother also planned to permit Ruby to participate in the Contests in Hoenn.RS030: Hanging Around With Slaking II Norman saw how Ruby grew up, and, despite his wishes to follow in his father's footsteps to become a better fighter, Norman allowed Ruby to go to the Contests. However, this was all before Ruby ran away from home.RS031: Hanging Around With Slaking III Ruby & Sapphire arc Norman became the leader of Petalburg City's Gym and was giving an interview. As part of it, Norman masterfully defeated a multitude of opponents on camera, impressing the interviewer. He told her his family was moving to Hoenn that day.RS001: Creeping Past Cacnea Sapphire thought of the Gym Leaders, including Roxanne, whom she had to battle against for the bet she had with Ruby.RS003: Trying to Trounce TorchicRS014: Guile from Mawile His wife called him when she figured out that Ruby had ran away from home, infuriating Norman. When Birch suggests that they called the police, Norman says it was not necessary: Norman would look for Ruby himself. Norman ends the call by crushing the phone in his hand.RS004: Distracting Dustox Eventually, Norman went to find Wally, a Petalburg City resident, to teach him how to catch a Pokémon. However, he found nobody there.RS005: Nixing Nuzleaf A wild Breloom passed and Norman's Vigoroth defeated it; Norman had called out for them to reveal themselves, and Wally popped up out of a bush, eager for his lesson. But Norman told him he won't teach Wally to catch a Pokémon because of his condition. Norman told he met up with Wally's parents and was told Wally was ill and had to move away to a different city. An instinct made Norman send out Slaking to use Swagger, disorienting anyone in the area, and searched for some interloper. He found nothing, since Ruby was hiding and had Kiki use Safeguard to protect himself. With no more threats, Norman left the area.RS006: Brushing Past Breloom At some point after turning Wally down, Norman asked an old man to keep an eye on Wally's skills at Verdanturf Town.RS060: Talk About Timing, Treecko Sapphire saw Ruby grooming his Pokémon and was disgusted, since Ruby was Norman's son.RS018: Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun I While speaking to the director, who appreciated Pokémon Contests, Ruby recalled Norman and Sapphire, who were not glad Ruby wanted to participate in Contests rather than actual battles.RS020: Tripped Up by Torkoal While fighting against Blaise and Slugma, Ruby saw an illusion of Norman and remembered how he wanted Norman to teach him about Pokémon battles.RS022: Slugging It Out with Slugma II Norman was seen in Slateport City, where he realized Ruby had vanished with the mysterious red gang that attacked Captain Stern. He interrupted a conversation between a reporter eyewitness - Gabby and Ty - to a previous conflict and Captain Stern.RS026: Not So Fetching Feebas The reporter was excited a strong gym leader seems interested in helping her investigate, but Norman immediately rejected that idea, declaring he was only interested in finding his son. Norman strided in and took control, looking at the security tapes he did not have clearance to see. He dives into the water and determined the sea current, picturing the path it would have taken Ruby on. Norman jumped onto a water vehicle and took off.RS027: On the Loose and Hyper With Zangoose and Seviper I He confronted Ruby at the Weather Research Institute, using the PokéBlocks in Ruby's PokéBlock case to lure Ruby's Marshtomp onto the roof of the building, and noticing his Marshtomp's absence, Ruby was not far behind. Ruby was stunned to see Norman, asking stutteringly what Norman was doing here. Norman responds that he could read Ruby like a book: kids cannot hide anything from their parents. Norman then hurled Ruby down the stairs and into a wall.RS028: On the Loose and Hyper With Zangoose and Seviper II Aftwards, Norman picked Ruby up by the collar of his shirt. He demanded to know why Ruby had run away from home; Ruby croaked for Norman to release him. Norman punched him in the face, sending Ruby sprawling down the stairs again; Norman shouted for Ruby to answer him. Ruby refused, so Norman's Slaking grabbed the stairs Ruby is on and tore it out of the cement, almost throwing Ruby off and down to the ground. Arms crossed, face cold, Norman watched Ruby cling for his life. Ruby attacked Norman, shouting for a battle, but Norman was unimpressed; having been the one to teach Ruby's Delcatty and Mightyena their moves, Iron Tail and Hyper Beam, they could not take him by surprise. Norman claimed scornfully there was no way for Ruby to beat him like that. Ruby pointed out though Norman is intimately familiar with his Delcatty and Mightyena, he was not with Ruby's Marshtomp. Norman was suddenly under barrage from Mud Shot: Delcatty's and Mightyena's attacks had been a diversion to distract Norman from Marshtomp channeling his Mud Shot through the gutters and pipes of the roof, springing a surprise attack on Norman.RS029: Hanging Around With Slaking I Norman's Vigoroth used Focus Punch to redirect the Mud Shot balls back at Ruby. Norman and Ruby continued to battle brutally, until Norman's Slaking wrenched the stairs Ruby is standing on. Ruby started to slide down the stairs, straight at Slaking, but he caught a pipe and used it to anchor the stairs. For a moment, they were still, and Norman extended a hand to Ruby, asking him to stop being so stubborn and to come quietly. Ruby reacted violently, twisting the pipe he'd used to point it at Norman; one of Marshtomp's Mud Shot attacks came out of it, but before it could hit the unprepared Norman, the sun grew suddenly hot and powerful, causing the mud to dry and disintegrate before it could strike Norman. The pipe the stairs were anchored on gave out, threatening to dump Ruby into empty air and certain death, impaled on the pipes and broken tree trunks below. Norman lunged forward, trying to save Ruby, as Ruby looks up at him desperately. He grabbed Ruby as they fall, and he grabbed a pipe with his other hand. They dangled, but the pipe broke and they fall. Norman yelled for Ruby to use his Running Shoes—Norman's birthday gift to Ruby—and the shoes managed to propel them into bushes, instead of impaling themselves on pipes. Norman stood, seeming to lift a Poké Ball threateningly at the unconscious Ruby, but his Pokégear rang. Winona appeared and told Norman off for leaving his gym and for causing damage to the Weather Institute, and ordered him to come with her. Before he left, Norman told Ruby he had better accomplish his goal to conquer Hoenn's contests, acknowledging Ruby as a "man". Norman also returned Ruby's PokéBlock Case and told him to call his mother sometimes. Norman went to a Gym Leaders' meeting in Fortree City. He listened to the problems Teams Aqua and Magma present and when the gym leaders took a vote to decide which side to support, they looked to Norman to break the tie; however, Norman declared he would support neither and thus abstains. Winona asked him to choose a side, since he was ignoring his duties the Pokémon Association gave to him. Norman claimed he did not cage about the Association and left, irritating the other gym leaders with his perceived arrogance. After Norman left, he was attacked by a wild Shiftry. He easily defeated it with Slaking. Wattson, who had followed him out, said Norman was the strongest gym leader. He also admitted to being aware of Norman's past altercation with the Pokémon Association, but Norman lifts a hand to stop him from saying more, and leaves.RS042: Short Shift for Shiftry Once Wallace and Ruby arrived to Professor Cozmo's lab, Ty mentioned Ruby being the son of a Gym Leader. Wanting to find out more, Wallace intentionally set an Anorith and Lileep loose, startling Ruby. Ruby thought of his father and quickly calmed down the Pokémon, a potential Wallace recognized.RS045: Tanks, but No Tanks, Anorith & Lileep After Ruby's Marshtomp evolved into a Swampert, Ruby recalled his previous battles, including the one against Norman at the Weather Institute.RS051: Master Class with Masquerain On a sea route, Norman watched Wally make a very risky move to save a Treecko. Hidden by a veil of water, he demanded to know why Wally would do it; Wally's answer—that he trusted his Pokémon—satisfied Norman, and he revealed himself, declaring he woud train Wally. He was also pleased to see that Ruby Ralts is with Wally, wondering to himself if it was fate.RS060: Talk About Timing, Treecko He gave Wally special cuffs to wear; the cuffs were special pieces of technology to store Poké Balls in and to send their Pokémon out. He assigned Wally a test: to reach the final floor of Sky Pillar. He left a Mach Bike in Sky Pillar for Wally to use, and then presumably flew to the top floor on Flygon to wait for him. As he waited, he spoke with the old man who he'd asked to keep an eye on Wally via Pokégear. When the man expressed concern for Wally, Norman ruthlessly quashed it and sharply told the man he was supposed to contact Scott, not spy on Norman. When Wally reached the top, Norman analyzed his strategy and gave him the Flygon. Brushing off Wally's thanks, Norman told him to prepare for the next task.RS061: Dreadful Dealing with Dusclops Norman thought to himself Wally must set his goals higher; he must reach the very rooftop of Sky Pillar, where that Pokémon awaited. Even as the crisis in Hoenn worsened, Norman continued to train Wally. He received a call from Scott, telling him that Groudon and Kyogre are fighting in Sootopolis City, and Norman's own son is a host to Red Orb. Norman decided there was no time left and toldW ally that they were going to awaken Rayquaza, who slept at the top of Sky Pillar. Norman would do it himself, except that the passageways were tiny and only a child can fit through them. Using a set of chains from below, Norman opened the passageways for Wally. Wally's role was originally intended for Ruby, as Norman wanted for he and his son to do this together. Norman and Wally succeeded in awakening Rayquaza.RS078: Rayquaza Redemption I Norman flew off on Rayquaza to Sootopolis City, leaving Wally, unconscious, at the top of Sky Pillar, to find and help Ruby.RS079: Rayquaza Redemption II After arriving to Sootopolis City, Norman had Rayquaza battle Groudon and Kyogre.RS081: It All Ends Now IIRS082: It All Ends Now III Ruby managed to gain Norman's attention, who flew towards Kyogre and Groudon for Ruby to use the power of Red and Blue Orbs to calm down the Pokémon. He succeeded, causing Groudon and Kyogre to flee from Sootopolis City. Ruby promised to come back home, but noticed his father was silent.RS083: It All Ends Now IV Norman, laying wounded, confessed Rayquaza was mad at him for disturbing its sleep. Since Rayquaza did not have an orb to control it, Norman took a lot of pain on his body and mind. Norman confirmed Ruby's actions in the past had caused Norman to fail the Gym Leader test and to search for Rayquaza.RS084: It All Ends Now V Maxie and Archie appeared and started attacking, including Norman. Wallace and Sapphire witness this and were terrified Norman was being burned by Maxie's Houndoom.RS085: It All Ends Now VI Ruby saw his father, as well as Winona, his mentor, Steven and Courtney, have all been defeated and none of them could battle Maxie and Archie.RS086: It All Ends Now VII In the end, when Ruby released Celebi, it used its power to move the time, causing everyone, including Norman, to be alive and congratulate Ruby and Sapphire on their success at thwarting the crisis. Just then, Ruby and Sapphire realized they have but one day to finish the bet, so Sapphire asked Norman for a Gym Battle. Norman allowed it and battled Sapphire. After the battle, Sapphire saw well Norman was the most powerful Gym Leader she faced, but she managed to obtain his Balance Badge.RS087: It All Ends Now VIII Emerald arc When Ruby and Sapphire came to the Battle Tower's top and found a lot of books, maps and other stuff Scott was collecting, Ruby recalled his father asked Scott for help, during the crisis of Hoenn.EM025: Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Latios remarked Ruby's cooking skills. Ruby admitted that is what he is and remembered celebrating his birthday with Sapphire, as well as their families.ORAS005: Omega Alpha Adventure 4 After exiting the Sky Tower, Ruby told Latios when he and Emerald were discussing about the meteor threat, Ruby had thought of his friends and family - including Wally - whom he could ask for help, but did not want to trouble them with the sad news.ORAS007: Omega Alpha Adventure 6 Norman saved Ruby and Emerald, after the two had been defeated by Maxie and Archie. After Ruby and Emerald woke up and spoke to Granny, Norman approached them. Norman silenced Ruby, since there was not much time to stop the meteor. Hearing that Rayquaza formed skylines in its wake, Ruby and Norman asked Granny where Rayquaza went to, since she was the one that saw where it went to. Granny pointed to a direction, which Norman knew it was Johto, while Ruby sensed Rayquaza went to the headquarters of the Pokémon Association. Norman gave the cartridges to Ruby and Emerald for their Pokédex, per Professor Birch's request. Emerald decided Ruby and Norman should step through a portal Hoopa can create. Without further ado, Ruby and Norman imagined the location of the Pokémon Association headquarters and went through the portal. Once they arrived at Johto, Ruby noticed his father was angry. Norman pointed out Ruby was behaving badly, since he got his mother worried up. Ruby apologized, pleasing Norman. They arrived to the building, where the Pokémon Association was located nine years ago. Norman had Sawsbuck crush the door and they entered the building. Norman recalled the Berlitz family had funded the project of capturing Rayquaza, while Devon Corporation offered the technology. Norman opened a door, using a keycard he was given. Inside, he found an old computer, with a video, which showed Mr. Stone's failed attempt at capturing Rayquaza at the Embedded Tower, who transformed itself. Ruby noticed a man riding Rayquaza and touching its ankle, in a similar way Zinnia did. This made Norman suspect Rayquaza was heading for the Embedded Tower, rather than the Pokémon Association building. To control Rayquaza, Norman placed a gem Emerald had given to him - the Green Orb - which was restored as the Jade Orb. Suddenly, Ruby and Norman felt the ground shaking and went outside, only to see Rayquaza eating away the meteors. Norman sent Staraptor to chase after Rayquaza, who was ignoring them. Ruby sent his Fofo, who used Sunny Day, which nearly blinded Rayquaza, enough to get it hit by a meteor. Rayquaza grabbed Ruby and started crushing it, so Norman, to protect his son, had Staraptor attack Rayquaza, and even to use the Jade Orb to control it. Ruby managed to unfold the scroll and teach Rayquaza Dragon Ascent move.ORAS016: Omega Alpha Adventure 15 After Ruby and Norman calmed down Rayquaza, they rode it towards Hoopa's portal. Seeing Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, Rayquaza became angry and shook Norman off, who fell down.ORAS017: Omega Alpha Adventure 16 Once Zinnia found Rayquaza, she spoke how Rayquaza had bonded with "unworthy people" - Norman and Ruby - to battle against Kyogre and Groudon.ORAS020: Omega Alpha Adventure 19 Pokémon On hand Temporary Given away Gallery Norman RS Adventures.png|Norman's appearance in Ruby & Sapphire arc. Norman's Motorcycle.png|Norman using his motorcycle. youngernorman2.jpg|Younger Norman youngernorman.jpg See also *Norman (anime) *Norman (Masters trailer) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Revived characters